Nakili Abuto/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Nakili on the Purple Moon Place website. Nakili's Neck Charm '' Check out this charm!'' This charm comes from my great-aunt who lives in New Orleans. It has an arrow on it because I am a Sagittarian. Sag's are ruled by Jupiter, a planet that stands for lots of "big changes." That's fine, because I plan to make a few in my life! Nakili's Mirror '' What rhymes with 'evil'? My mirror knows...'' So there I was, just standing at my locker, minding my very own business, when the King of Slimeballs comes slug-trailing his way down the hall and right behind me. I don't have to tell you I was NOT charmed by his sudden reflection in my beautiful mirror! Weevil is so high on the dork-o-meter scale that he actually cracked the glass! Or maybe I did that accidentally, slamming the locker shut to keep his big nose out of my personal stuff. But either way, it was his fault! (sigh.) I was sure hopin' that boy MOVED over the summer... Nakili's Golden Amulet '' This is a special golden amulet...'' There is a tribe in the desert called the Tuareg and they wear amulets like this. It is supposed to be full of magical powers that keep evil away. I don't know about that, but it is going to look incredible on the new jacket I am designing. Yes, that's right, I am hot on the fashion scene now. I have decided to become a great French designer of native fabrics and clothing. Okay, well the French part might be hard because I am really struggling with learning that language…but anyway, I can still be a world-famous designer! Nakili's Skate Jam Poster '' Check out the Girl Power on this poster!'' The CSGs went to the local "Skate Jam" last week. It was some kind of inspired, I gotta say! Even though I am strictly an in-line skater, it was just awesome to see those chicks fly on their boards. I think Dana is seriously straining her brain cells about becoming an Xtreme sport-girl after that. Not that she has far to go…she already plays soccer and sails…and with her temper, being "X-treme" should come easy! Hah! As for me, I can't feature myself zipping through the air at those speeds, no way. But I'd gladly watch Dana go for it. Nakili's Chipmunks '' Chipmunks are the cutest...'' .....but chipmunks on a see-saw are the best! When you venture into a forest full of magic, you never know what kinds of cool and crazy things you might find. Could be a whispery creature in a tree, maybe a pond that shows you all kinds of reflections you'd never expect. And definitely lots of chipmunks. I s'pose I love chipmunks because they're especially playful and full of fun -- and that kind of reminds me of myself, if you want to know the truth! Lost Treasures *'' In-line skating is my favorite sport.'' *'' Here's a photo of the Abuto clan.'' *'' This book is about my ancestors.'' *'' This? It's just a newspaper clipping...'' *''Slugs are more interesting than you might think...'' Category:Treasures